


Surreptitious

by enemytosleep



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art. Natsume thanks Tanuma. Tanuma blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujiwara_no_Seimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/gifts).



> Yay extra treat!

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=natsumekiss.png)


End file.
